


vices & virtues.

by seolar (wildwildhq)



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (seriously man wtf why isn't this a tag), Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Attempt at Humor, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracies, Historical References, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Team as Family, actually based on 10 of those, also i suck with tech just a heads up, also this is inaccurate! i've never committed a felony idk how you do it, but!, hi and welcome to-, i just love skz and don't want to hurt them, monthly updates!!!, nobody dies!!! everyone lives!!!, this fic has a lot of guns and stuff so pls click off if you're triggered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwildhq/pseuds/seolar
Summary: After a chance encounter (thanks to Jisung and his faceplanting skills) with an artefact of the 16th century, the South Cle Mafia have One Heck of a Ride as they fall in love, fix their emotional shit, stay funded, get weapons and return what appears to be the - yes,the-  Mona Lisa's music box.That far-off screaming belongs to resident history nerd, Yang Jeongin.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Stray Kids Ensemble & Stray Kids Ensemble
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	vices & virtues.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for clicking on this fic! :D  
> this contains  
> \- minor character death (minor, irrelevant, also shitty people)  
> \- a lot of guns (but no graphic depictions of violence)  
> \- skz being cool and gay (hacker!seungmin and sniper!changbin live in my mind Rent-Free)  
> \- lee minho being wild as fuck on adrenaline (and sassy)  
> \- historical, medical and felonical (?) inaccuracies because i have no idea about those three i relied on google
> 
> this fic is based on panic! at the disco's 2011 album, vices and virtues, and each chapter is based on a song off the album! i also have a fic playlist to set the mood :D  
> [ the playlist! ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Z7gsoZ7iFp7zuCdzLWBAT)
> 
> i hope you enjoy your stay!!! (oh that would've been a good pun if it had made more sense)
> 
> also! comments + kudos are highly appreciated because im terrified of screwing up the dynamics of this fic hahahaha if you see Any Mischaracterization, please lmk and i'll try my best to improve on it!!!
> 
> thank you pri and paulina for beta-ing some parts <3 and lily and honey for their tidbits of information (i cannot get over pradeep and i'll make sure you can't either >:D)
> 
> onto the fic!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of it all.

Han Jisung usually has a deep-set hatred for faceplanting in the corridor outside the teacher’s lounge. Usually.

But not today, oh no, today, Han Jisung is _very_ happy about faceplanting into the freshly waxed linoleum tiles, because he tripped on the _sexiest_ thing ever.

At least, by his terms. Being a teacher’s assistant for a high-end history class, Jisung finds antiques, old manuscripts and ancient-looking things extremely intriguing. This wooden contraption with gold trim and an unmistakable similarity to an oil press is the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on, apart from Jeongin’s grin in the mornings.

He brings it to eye-level, and then notices the tiny lever, no thicker than the tips of his nails, jutting out from its position between the two slabs of wood. He presses down on it delicately, trying his hardest not to destroy anything. The box’s lid creaks upwards gently, and a tiny olive tree slowly rotates on an axis too small for him to see. Jisung gasps as soft, enchanting musical notes fill his ears.

His phone rings, the default ringtone drowning out the music, and he picks up his phone.

“Hello, Chris?” They usually use aliases over the phone, since nobody knows who’s eavesdropping at any time.

“Peter,” Chan says - his voice sounds desperate, scared, and the teacher’s assistant feels a shiver up his spine. “Peter, come to Hellevator as soon as you can. Like, right now.”

“Why?” Jisung asks, already closing the box with gentle precision. He deposits it next to some of his anthropology textbooks on his shelf, grabbing his coat on the way out. “Did something happen? Is everyone alright?”

“Physically, yes,” Chan replies. There’s a scuffle on the other end of the line. “Shit. Dude, come here quick. Lewis is ballistic.”

“What happened, Chris?”

“Felix was taken hostage.”

“No,” Jisung says, horrified. He pulls on his gloves and races out the door of the teacher’s wing of his university. “No.”

“Dude,” Chan pleads. “Please. Lewis is _not_ okay.”

The younger boy rushes towards his bike, shoving the key in and twisting it, and it roars to life. “On my way.”

.

Jeongin slides to a halt outside Jisung’s office, folders in hand and backpack slung casually over a shoulder. He knocks on the door, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Study sessions with his boyfriend were always fun – there was so much to learn from Jisung! And well, it was his boyfriend. Every test he aced gave him 3 minutes of snuggles. A win-win, if you asked him.

He cautiously opens the door after receiving no response. The room’s empty, Jisung’s desk is a mess, and his winterwear was gone too. The student looked around, confused, surveying the shelves and the bed. He spots a music box on the desk, tucked behind thick, heavy textbooks, and reaches out and inspects it closely, turning it over in his hands. He reads the engraving on the base – La Ballata di Lisa – Italian!

“Woah,” Jeongin mumbles. “Hey, this is old,” he says to nobody in particular, and giggles sheepishly when he realizes that nobody’s there to listen. “Sungie-hyung wouldn’t leave antiques like this just… lying around, would he?”

 _He wouldn’t,_ Jeongin tells himself, and he then makes it his priority to go and get Jisung and give the music box to him. Plus, he seemed to have left in a rush, and Jeongin was starting to question if Jisung was alright.

Hoisting his backpack on both his shoulders and cradling the music box between his hands, Jeongin begins his quest to find Jisung.

.

Jisung skids down the stairs and screeches to a halt in the main room of the base. The room falls silent, everyone turning their attention from Changbin to Jisung.

Minho raises an eyebrow and very pointedly sticks a finger in Changbin’s vague direction. Chan encouragingly mouths a ‘ _go_.’

Jisung shrugs his coat off, placing his helmet on the table near the door. He unstraps his gloves and stuffs them in his helmet and takes a hesitant step towards Changbin’s defeated-looking frame.

Seungmin looks up from his computer, gnawing at his lip, and gives the other boy a withering stare. Jisung crosses the space between them and quickly crouches down to Changbin’s height.

“Changbin-hyung,” he says, gently. “It’s me, Jisung.”

Changbin looks up from where he’s staring at the floor, making eye contact with his friend, and he looks _devastated._ His hair is askew and windswept, his shirt is torn, his lips are red and his eyes are wet with tears. Jisung blinks, curling his lip sympathetically and lifts his arms. The older boy is quick to hug Jisung, voice breaking as he sobs into his sweater, and Jisung runs his fingers through Changbin’s bluish-grey locks comfortingly.

They stay like that for a while, the others keeping their distance, until Changbin retracts himself, sniffing as he rubs the rest of his tears away and clears his head, shaking it. He lets out a puff of air and looks at Seungmin.

“Awaken,” he growls, muscles tensing as he stands up. “Awaken took him.”

.

Jeongin stops outside a gated field. Long stalks of grass blow about in the wind, and he watches as a tree sways along too, leaves rustling. He looks at the sign – South Cle Meadows.

An apple tumbles down, and Jeongin opens the gate and makes his way to the tree, picking the apple up, only to drop it in shock as he hears voices – _Changbin-hyung?!_ – through the fucking soil. Confused, he drops to his knees and presses his ear against the ground, and it’s very clearly Changbin-hyung. He sounds _mad,_ his voice is raspy and he’s barking orders in Korean, Jeongin notes. He spots a trapdoor about a foot away, and he goes to it and pulls it open. Bits of dirt crumble and fall to the staircase leading to the great underground, and the voices are clearer – hey, is that Jinnie-hyung too?

Without any hesitation, Jeongin slides down the stairs, shutting the trapdoor above him, and he lands with a little _oof_ at the bottom.

Dead silence. Jeongin feels very out of place.

“…Jeongin?!” Three very, very surprised voices yell at the same time.

Jeongin, however, is fixed on one. “Sungie?!”

“Welcome,” Chan says, surprised. “I’m Bang Chan, leader of the South Cle Mafia. I take it you’re our Jisung’s boyfriend? He says a lot about you!” The leader smiles at him and Jeongin returns it, confused.

“J-Jeongin, wait, I can explain,” Jisung begins, but Jeongin raises a hand.

“I knew you were hot, Jisung-hyung, but you never told me you were the I-Shoot-People-And-Still-Look-Amazing kind of hot!”

“He’s _precious,_ ” Chan blurts out. “Can we keep him?”

“No,” Jisung says, ticked off. “He is _not_ joining South Cle. Jeongin, go back to university.”

“Wait,” Changbin interjects, crossing his arms. “He can hold his ground. He can join if he wants to.”

“Do you want to?” Hyunjin asks. “You’re pretty strong, Innie.”

“What makes you say that?” Jisung retorts, confused – how on _Earth_ do Changbin and Hyunjin know if Jeongin’s strong enough for the goddamn _mafia?_

Jeongin thinks about it for a second. “Yeah. Count me in.”

.

“So,” Hyunjin says, smiling. “I’ll tell you who’s who,” he sits on the couch near the door of the dorms. Jeongin sits down next to him, the music box safely in his hands.

“That’s Channie-hyung,” he points to the guy with the flaming red hair and the sweetest smile Jeongin has ever seen. “He’s our leader. He isn’t particularly skilled at anything, but he’s an amazing leader. Keeps us in check, helps plan our strategies, would give his life for any of us. His code name is CB97 and in public, he’s Chris. He works as a bartender at Slump.

“There’s Minho-hyung, the tall brunette with the crewneck? He’s a model and slipped and tripped into Jisung’s arms. It was comical. He’s a decent shooter, but he’s _obsessed_ with grenades. He’s a risk-taker too, usually, the one doing the dirty work along with Changbin-hyung, he’s having the time of his life here. He’s LK3 and Ryan in public.

“That’s Changbin-hyung – he calls you his best friend, so I don’t need to explain much. He’s half in-love with Felix and it’s _so_ obvious. He’s an incredible shooter – he’s a professional sniper, I think he works at 3Racha Shooting Range as an instructor, he can shoot anything from anywhere. He’s MAO2 and Lewis in public.

“I’m Hyunjin, I am but a meagre grocery store employee, I’m a former figure skater and kickboxer. KI20 and Sam in public.

“Then you know Jisung, he is your boyfriend, but it’s J1 and Peter, so keep that in mind.

“Usually we’d have Felix around, but he was taken hostage, so we’re trying to find him. What with Changbin-hyung being the maddest anyone’s ever seen him and Seungmin stuck to his screen, we’ll get him by tomorrow night. He’s a former street racer and currently works as a truck driver for TOP Delivery Service, but he’s got a van we use for missions. The dude _adores_ Changbin-hyung. He’s Felix in public too, and his code is YB6.

“Here’s Seungminnie, he’s our resident hacker and is the most reckless joker I’ve ever seen. He trolled the FBI online once, it was insane. He can do everything with computers and technology and knows his stuff really well. He’s a bit salty at times, but it’s kind of cute. Jisung gave him ninja stars as a joke and the guy went ahead and mastered them. KS22 and Sky in public.

“And then there’s you! You can pick whatever you want to call yourself, but make sure your public and code names are _untraceable_ ,” Hyunjin warns. “You never know when we’ll run into trouble.”

Jeongin shifts in his seat. Holy fuck. This place is _incredible._

“Bob… and IN62,” he says, hesitantly. Bob sounded stupid, really, but it worked. It was bland, blended-in-with-the-pavement sort of bland.

“Works well!”

Jeongin smiles brightly, giggling. “I’m glad.”

Hyunjin gets off the couch and offers Jeongin a hand. “C’mon, I’ll give you a tour.” The younger takes his hand and stands up, and they shuffle to the centre of the room.

“This is base,” Hyunjin announces the obvious. “We usually work on stuff here – there’s Minnie’s tech station, Jisung’s multiple gadgetries, the meeting board, the cupboard to the corner has charts and whatnot. Under this fluffy pink rug, we have a door leading to our weapons room. Only Chan-hyung and Bin-hyung know how to open it. Since we spend most of our days at the base, we made it prettier,” Hyunjin gestures to the random trinkets, plants, rugs and couches scattered over the room. Jeongin drinks it all in.

Hyunjin then moves towards a corridor near the right side of the room. He flicks on a switch and it shows four rooms, two on either side. “This first room is the one I share with Minnie, the second one is Jisung’s. Right opposite Jisung is Minho-hyung and Chan-hyung’s room, and the one opposite mine is Changbin-hyung and Lixie’s room.”

He slides open the door of his room, revealing two beds pushed together, two cupboards, lighting fixtures and an oddly-patterned rug. “Most of the rooms are decorated like this. We try to keep it very impersonal in case something happens. There’s also a shared bathroom for every room, but it’s super tiny.”

Jeongin nods, a little shaken. Everything and everyone was always prepared for terrifying things – isn’t that draining?

Hyunjin closes the door of his room and walks further down the hallway. A final door is there, and the older pushes it open, revealing a clinical-looking room with medicine kits, some instruments and a comfy-looking white bed. “The infirmary, where we treat anyone who’s injured. Chan-hyung was in med school for a while, so he knows some basic sutures and first aid.”

They leave the corridor, Hyunjin switching off the light on his way out, and then go to the other side of the base. There’s a corridor with a sparkly curtain, and Hyunjin pushes it aside and gestures to a clean kitchen, with an island, a small table and some appliances.

“Our kitchen! Felix usually cooks here,” he smiles. “Felix’s cooking is glorious, his brownies are so freaking good,” Hyunjin makes a kissing sound with his hand to his lips, like a French chef, and Jeongin giggles. They leave the kitchen and go back to the base, sitting on the stairs.

“We keep our vehicles behind the ruins of a building near the end of the field,” Hyunjin finishes. “That’s about it. Do you like it here, Innie?”

Jeongin blinks, before grinning wide. “I love it!”

Suddenly, Seungmin pumps the air in victory. “Got him!”

Changbin drops the pack of bullets he was playing with to leap and tackle Seungmin into a bone-crushing hug.

“Yo, dude, get off me! Changbin-hyung! Hey, you’re heavy!”

“Shut up!”

“C’mon, Seungminnie, be nice.”

“I hate you, Chan-hyung.”

“Love you too, Seungmin~!”

Jisung saunters over to his boyfriend and kneels in front of him, hooking his chin over his thigh, and he looks at him with a grin. Jeongin smiles back.

“Welcome to Hellevator!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha! you made it till the end! lmk how it was :D


End file.
